Seth Silva
Alex Harris born (August 19th 1993) born 20 is a american professional wrestler who currently works in the the WWE and dosen't by his ring name Seth Silva. Early Life Born in Manhattan, but raised in the Bronx. Alex was born into an odd family. Sometimes he would hear only good things about them, but sometimes he heard bad. From a philanthropist to drug dealers, Alex has seen a lot growing up. Where did he fall? Pro Wrestler. Lucha Libre was one of the most prominent things in Alex's life. That is the only time that he got to have his whole family together, really. His dream was to be able to wrestle one day. Tragedy soon befell the young boy. He suffered from a heart problem that left him for dead. He had to go into surgery immediately to save his life. When he came out, his dreams were crushed. Doctors told him that sports were out of the equation. However, the rebel he is, Alex went against his doctor's and family's pleads. Fortune smiled upon the young boy from New York. An independent federation known as the WCE had opened up, and he managed to get inside. There, he proved his family wrong. It has been several years since he has begun his wrestling career. That problem he had? It's nonexistent now. Independents WCE (2003-2005) WCE, a fresh federation, submitted an advertisements on lightposts, asking for any wrestlers, experienced or not experienced, to come out and try out. Harris saw this as an opportunity to break into the wrestling business. Green as ever, Harris went into the small highschool in Queens. He saw a small crowd forming, with several wrestlers coming in and out of the gym’s locker room. The young boy, carrying only a gym bag with some cheap tights and boots, went and found the owner of the federation. Hank Pulaski gave the boy a once over and shrugged. A few months went back and Harris began to develop skills. Pulaski decided that he would integrate a tourney to further showcase his superstars. Harris was booked to get to the finals of said tournament. In this tournament, he got to face many different names from many different areas, countries, and lifestyles. One being a young, cocky Devin Surefire. Surefire was visiting the state of New York after taking a small break from wrestling. Pulaski was able to book Surefire in a match against Harris. A grueling battle ended with Harris defeating Surefire in a huge upset. However, the boy’s streak was put to rest in the finals, when a wrestler by the name of “TLP” knocked him out with a Bicycle Kick. The small company gained some notoriety with many superstars of that era coming in and out. Harris was lost in the shuffle, but still managed to keep popularity. One fateful night, Harris found his calling. In a number one contender match, Harris added a roundhouse kick to his moveset. His opponent was okay with the change and convinced Pulaski to let Harris use it in the match. In the climax of the match, Harris hit his opponent with the move and accidentally knocked him out. Fans went crazy. Harris, surprised, had to be called the winner. Harris immediately left to apologize to Pulaski, who he found cackling loudly backstage. Harris couldn’t get two words out and decided to leave, embarrassed by his mistake. When he came back the next week, he expected to be fired on the spot. His opponent that week and Pulaski approached him, eager to tell him something. Shockingly, they found a storyline for Harris. He would become more of a fighter than a wrestler, knocking out his opponents, opposed to pinning them. Harris was nervous at first, but at the following shows, he got comfortable and even popular off of it. His popularity shot him into the main event scene, where he was granted the privilege of competing in WCE’s first ever cage match. Taking on the world champion and the company’s top contender, it came as a shock that Harris was booked to win. The finish was grand. Harris surprised the world champion with his roundhouse kick after the latter knocked out his other opponent. Harris’ first championship reign would not go on for too long, sadly. The company ended after Pulaski was arrested for illegal gambling. One thing that Pulaski told the young boy was that he called a man named Blake Evans. The WCE World Champion was given a contract in a broadcasted federation. Harris’ dream was coming true. He was getting one step closer to being on top of the world, against his doctor’s orders. Pulaski even let him take the championship belt. JHW (2005-2005) JHW was a different ballgame. The guys were way bigger. They had better gear. They spoke of different moves and techniques that Harris could only imagine what they were. Once again, the young boy found himself nervous. Sneaking into his designated locker room, Harris called his dad. At this point in time, his family had found out about his endeavors. “Dad, I’m in a locker room. Have you ever heard of JHW?” He asked his father. His father responded, confused. “Yeah, I’m going to be on TV tonight!” He said; when he said that, he quickly realized that he was on speakerphone. His family who was present erupted into a cheer. Telling them the channel number, he hastily got ready. The door opened to reveal a big, burly man named David Lewis. Alex nearly paled at the sight of him, but greeted him with gusto. They discussed their upcoming match, where Harris found out that he would be booked to lose the match. Even worse, he would job. Harris went on to job for many months, completing his first independent year as a jobber. Harris didn’t lose hope. JHW’s staff saw this and his developing skill. They granted him a small run towards the United States championship; he developed a small gathering after the match. Soon after, he transferred into the newly added Light Heavyweight division. In the first ever JHW ladder match, he won the JHW Light Heavyweight championship. Sadly, he lost the championship at the next CPV. This title run, while short, finally got him out of the jobber status. During that time period, Devin Surefire was king of the midcard, forming a faction known as The Surefire Clan. He went on to feud with The Surefire Clan. Derek Surefire, a protégé of Devin Surefire, held the REW United States championship at that time. Harris challenged Derek multiple times, only to be screwed over by many members of The Surefire Clan. Eventually, one night, all The Surefire Clan’s members were defeated early on. The only two left standing was Devin and Derek. Harris, on that night, defeated Derek for the JHW United States Championship. Meeting each other for the first time in a year, Devin requested that Harris joins the Surefire Clan. Harris, the face, denied by challenging the World Champion to a match. Devin declined in the worst way possible, by sending out the newest member of the Surefire Clan, Jason Explosion, to assault Harris from behind. Harris lost the United States Championship, after Explosion and Surefire attacked him, allowing Derek Surefire to successfully recapture the gold. Harris attacked Devin Surefire the following week with a steel pipe and knocked him out with his signature Roundhouse kick. He was then kayfabe suspended. The following storyline ended, due to JHW being bought out by a stronger federation. Harris was signed to Reckless Elite Wrestling. REW (2005-2005) It was another new environment with even bigger superstars in a much bigger roster. Once again, Harris found himself lost in the shuffle. What made his stay in REW worse was his first injury. While competing against a rookie in a REW Reckless title match, he fell directly on his knee, breaking it badly. The injury sidelined him for a few months, until he was cleared to come back in December. After such, he was able to capture the REW Reckless Championship, only to lose it, due to the 24/7 policy. Soon after, he decided to leave REW. He felt as if he needed to recover completely in his own mind before stepping back into a ring. MCW (2006-2008) MCAW marked the fourth independent promotion that he became a part of. His time off put him back at the bottom of the totem pole. MCAW management had a new experiment for Harris. Harris was given the heel role. Harris had never played one before, but agreed to do it. He competed in the first ever MCAW Lightheavyweight Tournament. He defeated many different superstars; a fresh Japanese wrestler by the name of Hajime Akio, who had to forfeit the match, due to a sudden injury. His next match is where he shined as a heel, where he faced a top face in the company. A luchador by the name of Rapido Como Viento. After one of the best matches in MCAW’s short existence, Harris fooled the luchador into slipping out the ring where he would throw him into the steel steps and gained a count-out victory. In the finals of the tournament, Harris met a face that he have only heard of. One of the most successful champions of that past era, Ryan Impact. Impact dominated the young competitor early on with his 10+ years of wrestling experience. Throughout the thirty minute classic, Harris began to show his soon-to-be famous determination and tenacity. Near the ten minute mark, Harris built up a rally and turned the full course of the match. In possibly MCAW’s best match, Harris proved to the large audience that he could wrestle with the best. The New York native with only street talent and a strong leg managed to put a well-versed wrestler on the brink of losing. However, one mishap ended Harris’ hopes of winning the match. Harris went for a frog splash, which was then reversed into a cutter. Harris would then be booked to trade in his number one contendership for the Lightheavyweight championship to face off against Ryan Smith and his then rival, Rapido Como Viento, to become the first ever MCAW Mercury champion. There, Harris would be pinned by Smith after Como Viento got his revenge. Harris left the company soon after. Why? Because he had received a phone call from Mark Fallon. ICW (2008-2014) Finally, after two years of clawing his way through independent federation and independent federation, Harris found himself in the big time. Unfortunately, his time there did not last too long. Harris gained a huge fanbase during his time in ICE. Management saw this and after his two victories over some of the top competitors in ICE, Harris was booked in the six man ladder match for the ICE Junior Heavyweight Championship. Harris won after running up the side of the ladder and grabbing the belt. However, soon after, he left the federation. No one knows the true reason why he left, but he left with the belt. WWE (2014-Present) After a long time of looking for more promotions Seth failed and ended up signing a development deal with WWE and he has been in nxt since 2012 and he is soon to be called up to the main roster and he also beat Big E Langston and if he won he'd get a title shot and failed so he is expected to be on smackdown this friday. Category:Face Category:CAW Category:Smackdown